


All While in Paradise...

by ThatDapperPretender



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon Related, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDapperPretender/pseuds/ThatDapperPretender
Summary: Ann managed to get locked out of her own hotel room, late at night, in a foreign country. Great. She decides to spend the night with her close friend, and secret crush Ren. However, he doesn't seem to be in the highest of spirits, and deep down, is actually in need of help much more than he lets on. And she's not going to let him fight his inner demons alone.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE*: This fic takes place in the P5 Royal continuity, but there will be no spoilers. Just some references that is already shown in the game's advertising and trailers. Although, if you haven't experienced Royal yet, and you'd like to go in completely blind, then you might want to turn way now.
> 
> My first fic on AO3. Hoo boy... Decided to start with a one off story about how Ren and Ann get together during the Hawaii trip. This will probably be in two chapters, and the second chapter will probably be the most fluff filled. The first is gonna be more emotional and serious. Some slight canon deviation is in here, and it's pretty much my take on how a character like Ren would be feeling about the situation the group gets into at this point in the story. Although, it's not all doom and gloom of course. I hope that this is enjoyable for you all, because I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so this took a lot of rewrites and edits to get to what I'd like it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic on AO3. Hoo boy... Decided to start with a one off story about how Ren and Ann get together during the Hawaii trip. This will probably be in two chapters, and the second chapter will probably be the most fluff filled. The first is gonna be more emotional and serious. Some slight canon deviation is in here, and it's pretty much my take on how a character like Ren would be feeling about the situation the group gets into at this point in the story. Although, it's not all doom and gloom of course. I hope that this is enjoyable for you all, because I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so this took a lot of rewrites and edits to get to what I'd like it to be.

**Nutshell**

“Nutshell” is a song written by Seattle grunge band Alice in Chains from their 1994 EP, _Jar of Flies_.

“We chase misprinted lies

We face the path of time

And yet I fight

And yet I fight

This battle all alone

No one to cry to

No place to call home”

_“Ugh… Should I even go to his room?”_ the blonde girl asked herself internally as she slowly walked down the eerie hotel hallway. An empty hotel at night is always unnerving to the senses, especially in a foreign country. _“Won’t he think it’s clingy of me?”_

Ann Takamaki, aspiring model and secret vigilante, managed to lock herself out of her own hotel room in another country. She figured that she’d try to find someone to help her get back in, but that would mean being completely alone for the night. While she has gotten quite used to being alone back at home, with her parents being international fashion designers and all, it hit her differently this time. Being on a school trip to Hawaii would do that to you. And out of all people she’d want to go to, there wasn’t anyone quite like her friend Ren Amamiya.

Unbeknownst to Ren, she harbored quite a crush on him. She was never one for romance other than fleeting fantasies of a Hollywood style relationship, and there were some definite crushes in her life, but she was never serious about any of them. As a result, she ended up being single her whole life. But there was something different about this time. Not only are they great teammates, and good friends, but their chemistry with each other was almost perfect. They just seemed to pull towards each other without much effort.

Ann continued to wander the hallways, pondering her choices. Either go to Ren’s room and see how it goes, or go to an employee to grab a spare key. “Hmm…” she said aloud. “Ugh… whatever screw it… It’s not like it’ll just be us two. Mishima’s there too.”

_Earlier..._

The sound of the door closing as Mishima left the rest of the night for good left Ren extremely relieved. While he didn't hate or even dislike Mishima, he was just grateful he was able to avoid another Phantom Thieves conversation. He was on vacation after all. Not only that, just hearing the names "Phantom Thieves" gave him a tension headache. Maybe he needed a hot shower to soothe his nerves.

Looking in the mirror, he saw just how awful he looked. Bags under his eyes, hair even messier than usual, and he even managed to miss the light facial hair growing on the cheeks. He’s definitely gonna have to shave that before sleeping. Earlier, Makato commented on his groggy aura, he just wrote it off to her as jet lag, but he knew that wasn't true. "Ugh… Guess it's more obvious than I thought…"

At least he was able to enjoy some time with his friends in a tropical paradise which definitely helped. Until Ryuji started trying to find out if the Phantom Thieves were world famous. To Ryuji and Yusuke, it was enthralling to have Hawaiian natives cheering for them, and Ren definitely had some sense of giddiness, but above all, it frightened him. Now the world was watching, and he had to admit, that pressure terrified him, but he'd never admit that to his teammates. He's their leader, the one with the cool head, the one with the plan, the one who needed to set an example. If he was scared, then the rest of the team were too. And he couldn't allow that.

The hot water hit him like a drug. Instant euphoria. Not only did getting the sand and salt out of his hair help, but the sound of the water hitting the shower floor made him feel like he was in heaven. He was always one for a nice hot shower. Shame he only could share a bath with old men back at home, but he now understood why he wasn’t invited into Sojiro’s home, which he totally forgave him for.

If stepping into the shower felt like a heat pack to an aching back, stepping out of the shower however hit him like a kick to the back of the knees. The cold air almost took away all the sense of comfort he once had. After getting dried off and dressed, that same headache that tormented him all day, was back. Not even the migraine relievers did much of anything.

_Meanwhile…_

“Okay… okay… you got this girl… you got this…” Ann whispered to herself, standing in front of Ren’s door, hoping no one was staring. “Shiho would literally laugh her ass off at you if she saw this…” she said. After some time, she finally decided to knock.

Ren heard a knock on the door while drying his hair with a towel. Assuming it's Mishima who came back after failing with Ryuji and Yusuke, he sighs and looks through the peephole, and surprisingly, his blonde haired friend, Ann Takamaki is standing there for him.

Truth be told, ever since he started to get to know the girl personally, he developed a crush on her that only got more and more serious over time. He kept it in the back of his head though, trying to focus on his still developing friendship with her, as well as trying not to distract himself from being a Phantom Thief. And given the absolute hell she went through with Kamoshida just a few months made him feel that having a serious intimate relationship with someone wasn’t on her list of priorities. And if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, or if they didn’t end up working out, who could say the effect that would have on their chemistry, not only as teammates, but as friends. But still, if something were to spark between the two, he wouldn't pass it up.

Still, she was a sight for sore eyes if he ever saw one. She almost never failed to calm him down, even if it was only with her presence.

He opens the door and greets her smiling, "Hey, what’s up Ann?"

“Hey there Ren.” she kindly responded back. “Can I, um… hang with you for a bit? If you’re alright with that of course.” she asked timidly.

Opening the door for her more, Ren offered, “Totally, come on in. Take a seat. I’d hate to have you just stand out in the hall”

She happily obliged. “Thanks.”

"So, what brings you here?" Ren asked, leaning his lower back against the dresser.

"Well… it's pretty embarrassing." She said as she sat on the bed. "My roommate left to sleep at her boyfriend's room and I left the room without my key to call my parents, and before I knew it, I was locked out."

Ren couldn't help but find it amusing, he chuckled, "Oh my God, that's totally a you move."

"Hey, don't make fun of me! You'd totally do that too, don't lie." she countered.

"I mean you're not wrong, but still it's fun to tease you." he said, shooting her a smug smile.

Ann rolled her eyes at his comment. “Yeah, yeah…”

"So, now what are you gonna do? It’s pretty late already, and I doubt Ms. Kawakami would be awake." Ren asked

"Yeah… So I think I'll stay here tonight." She said back nervously.

"Oh, um, you sure about that?" he responded back surprised. “You wouldn’t be more comfortable sleeping in a girl’s room?”

"Oh, come on Ren you know I trust you. And Mishima wouldn't even try anything. And besides, the only girl friend I’d feel comfortable doing that would be Makoto, and she’s sharing a room with a teacher." she said back grinning. “Speaking of Mishima though, where is he?

“He's out with Ryuji and Yusuke, and he'll be staying with either of them tonight. Said it’s a Phantom Thieves meet up with fans or something, and it’s over at Yusuke’s hotel.” Ren explained. “Ryuji said they’re gonna sneak into Yusuke’s room tonight, so you can take my bed and I’ll sleep in Mishima’s"

Ann couldn't help but get flustered at the idea of staying with Ren alone for a night. "Oh… um alright then…" she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

“You want a change of clothes?” Ren asked.

“Oh, no that’s okay, I’m fine wearing this.” she responded.

“Okay then. I’m just gonna go brush my teeth real quick.” he said, walking toward the bathroom. “After that… I guess if you want to, there’s a deck of cards. We can maybe play a game?”

“Sure!” Ann said now getting more comfortable on the bed.

_Later..._

“And that’s another win from me!” Ann cheered, with her third victory in a row.

“Alright, alright, I give, I give.” Ren said unenthusiastically, putting his hands up in defense.

“Jeez, off your game much today?” Ann asked, still proud of her win streak.

“Nah, probably still jet lagged honestly.” Ren excused.

“That’s what you get for staying up on the plane. Why didn’t you? You looked pretty sleepy at the airport.” Ann inquired.

“I would’ve if I could’ve, yet Ryuji just doesn’t know how not to fuckin snore.” Ren said, with a half joking, half irritated tone.

“Ohh. That makes more sense.” Ann giggled. “I had to sit next to him in a class in middle school. It sucked.”

“I bet.” Ren said avoiding eye contact.

Ann noticed his downtrodden mood, and attempted to lighten up the mood. “You’re pretty lucky to have me instead, haha.” she said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah, you’re right.” he said, giving a slight smile.

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence in the air as Ann thought. _“He is really out of it… Maybe we should just get some sleep. He seems like he needs it.”_

Ann outstretched her arms, yawning, “Jeez… I’m tired. What about you Ren?”

“Just tired enough to sleep.” he said back. It wasn’t true at all, his mind was still racing at a million miles per hour while still burning out all at the same time. While spending time with Ann definitely helped, it still couldn’t alleviate it enough. He sat up and crashed down on Mishima’s bed and put his hands behind his head. “I think I’m just gonna head in now, but you can stay up if you want.”

Ann sat her phone down on the table between the two beds. “Nah, I’m ready to get some sleep too.” she yawned. “Pretty long day today, and the sun really bakes you.”

“I feel that…” Ren chuckled. He reached to switch off his. "Night, Ann."

"Goodnight, Ren." she responded smiling.

_Later..._

He quickly, but silently lifted himself out of bed after over an hour of intrusive thoughts prevented him from sleeping peacefully. _“Phantom Thieves, President Okumura, worldwide attention, the detective prince, the one with the black mask…”_ In his heart, he wanted nothing more than to relax with his friends and experience the tropical island in all its glory. But his mind and body clearly didn’t want to cooperate.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, he slowly slides the door open hoping to not disturb his friend's sleep. He sees her with her eyes closed leaning on one arm, facing the window. He’s never seen her with her hair down, he’s just noticed. Those golden locks cascading down onto the bed sheets put him in a slight trance. _“She really is a beauty huh?”_

He slid back into his bed. As he reached for his water bottle next to him, he didn’t quite get a hold of it, and it dropped to the floor with an audible thud. _“Shit!”_ he cursed himself internally.  
Ann’s eyes opened at the sound, and turned her head to the floor, to see Ren grabbing it and as they looked up, both their eyes locked.

“S-sorry, did I wake you?” Ren quickly asked.

Ann sighed. “No, you didn’t.” she shook her head. “To be honest, I haven’t been able to fall asleep. I guess the same is for you huh?”

“You got that right…” he sighed as he got comfortable on his side to face her. “It’s probably just one of those nights. What about you?”

Ann studied his expression and saw right through him. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. “Ren…”

“Hm?”

“Something’s been bothering you, I know it.”

“W-what are you talking about?” he nervously asked, now averting his gaze away from her.

“Ren, don’t be like that. You’ve been acting really strangely ever since we got back to school. You’ve been quieter, more absent minded, and less energetic. And the look in your eyes, just are… distant…” she countered.

Ren knew there was no point in denying it now, but still she was a great teammate who didn’t need another’s burden on top of her, especially after her best friend had just moved away. “I mean… you’re not wrong about that, but, it’ll pass I’m sure, it’s nothing you need to worry about. It’ll just burden you anyway.”

She gave a concerned look, but Ren turned with a grin and reassured, “Trust me Ann, I’ll be fine. Just gotta let it pass.”

She shook her head vehemently at his non-answer. “Ren, do you remember the first time we hung out? At the Big Bang Burger in Shibuya?” she asked.

He looked back at her seriously, “Ann…”

“Or when we were at Inokashira Park? Or at my last modeling shoot? Or up on Shujin’s rooftop… saying goodbye to Shiho…?”

The sad tone in her voice when she brought up Shiho, Ren knew he was in for a talk, so he sat up like her and faced her in response. “Yeah, I do…” he said softly.

“All those times you let me lean on you, let me expose uncomfortable truths about myself… You showed me that sometimes all you need is an ear willing to listen. But you went the extra mile and gave me advice, let me know when I was wrong, you comforted me. And if I were really as much of a burden as I thought I was then, then you wouldn’t keep asking if I was okay when you knew I wasn’t. So please Ren, tell me what’s going on. I don’t want you to feel alone.”

Those words deafened the room like nothing else as Ren stared at the floor, unsure of himself. “Alright, I’ll bite…” he finally answered. Ann gave a warm, yet small smile back at him.

He switched on the table lamp and looked into her eyes, and opened his mouth and said, “To tell you the truth… I’m… scared.”

Ann nodded in response.

“Of what…? I’m not entirely sure. I might just be overwhelmed by all the attention we’re getting- Well no, that’s exactly what’s happening, but it’s just such… pressure… I guess?” he said, unsure of his own words. He noticed Ann’s expression wasn’t confused, but like she understood exactly what he was feeling, which did wonders for his confidence.

“I don’t know man, it’s just hitting me how insane of a situation we’re in.” he sighed “I mean, what else is there to even say? We go into the hearts of criminals and rip off our faces to fight demons to make them change their ways. That itself is enough to get the mind going, but taking down hacking organizations, yakuza bosses, celebrities, and now apparently greedy business owners?” he ranted passionately, yet calmly.

“Yeah… it’s not normal… it’s something out of a manga or something…” Ann agreed.

“But that’s not even it honestly.” Ren said back. “I can accept a world like that now, I mean we’ve been going at it for almost half a year… But it’s how fast it’s growing. It seems like the world has their faith in our hands, rather than officials meant to take care of it. But, we can’t pick up that mantle… At least not fully… And there’s just something else bothering me that I can’t quite put my finger on...”

“There’s too much of a pattern right?” Ann asked Ren.

He looked at her wide eyed. “Y-yeah, exactly. It’s all a cycle. And the momentum and hype feel very… superficial? Like people don’t understand what the point of us is ya know? I’ve never even heard of this Okumura guy, and people are already quick to point fingers at him? And I know, there’s nothing we know, but still, just something, is just… Ugh! I don’t fucking know!” he said rubbing his forehead, now feeling frustrated.

“Everything is just too perfect!” He yells standing up. He begins to pace around the room as Ann keeps her eyes on him.

“Like, I can’t imagine we’re the only ones with our power, with knowledge of the Metaverse, there can’t be any way! Someone’s either watching us, or knows a way to screw us over. And I have zero fucking clue on who that person, or people is or are! And I’d never be able to sleep at night if God forbid one of you gets hurt, or… dies!" he continued more intensely. "And it feels like everyone just sees us as a fad, a new hip thing, just something to distract them from _their_ first world problems. And I… I… I don’t know what to do. There you go! I said it! I have no idea what the best move is!” Ren yelled. “I don’t know why I have this responsibility on me now… Like, what makes me so fuckin’ special? I don’t need all this fucking pressure on me, my life is already effectively ruined because I chose to stand up for a woman about to get _raped_! Now I have to be the head honcho of the biggest group of vigilantes in the world?” Calming down slightly now, he looked over at Ann still sitting on the bed and said, “And don’t get me wrong Ann… I’m extremely proud to be in the fight to begin with, if we weren’t, God knows where our lives would be. But still… the pressure is insane.”

Ren put his hands over his face and sat down on the bed again. “I just think that we’re in over our heads. And don’t get me wrong, it’s an honor to be the leader of the Phantom Thieves… but sometimes I feel it’s something I’m not cut out for.” he said, shaking his head. “Sometimes I don’t feel like I do it because I want to… but because there’s some sort of responsibility I have to uphold for some vague sense of justice that I don’t even know if I understand."

Ann, while shaken by his sudden outburst, knew she couldn’t let him see that. The amount of times he was there for her, she couldn’t give up on him now. She got up and placed herself down next to Ren, and he said, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have exploded like-”

“Don’t apologize Ren.” she interrupted. ”You needed that… I can tell. I was able to tell for a while now.” He removed his hands from his eyes and sat up parallel to her. She began to rub her hand on his back. “Hey.” she said, turning her head towards her friend. “I know it’s a lot right now. Your mind is really all over the place…”

“Yeah… that's for damn sure.” he responded with. “Even though it was a totally selfish thing to say.”

“Everyone has two sides Ren…” Ann explained. “I sure do… but admitting that you’re not perfect is already winning half the battle.” she said calmly. "Just because you feel this way, doesn't mean you're a bad, or even a selfish person. As I said, this is a completely abnormal situation. It's okay for you to think about how it affects you."

“I sure hope so.” Ren said hopelessly.

“And…” Ann said. Ren looked back at her. “When you said, everyone wasn’t taking us as seriously as they should… did you also mean…?” she asked. Truth be told, she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from him. She knew there was something else on his mind that he needed to get out. Ren turned his head down to the ground and slowly began to shake it.

“Yeah… I did.” he admitted. “As much as a family they all are to me… I think they're slowly losing their heads over this. Futaba straight up said she mostly cares about finding her mother’s killer, Makoto seems to be impatient, like she wants to say something but isn’t, Yusuke just takes in the aesthetic of the palaces we go to more than focusing on the fight, Morgana’s been out of it for a while, and if I'm being honest his arrogance has been really getting under my skin as of late, and Ryuji, as much as I love him, he’s been so irresponsible. He thinks of himself as a ladies man, all while using the Phantom Thieves name. It’s just so irritating, but I feel bad saying this because I know we all want the best for the world, but still, I’ve been asking myself... “ he paused, taking in a deep breath. “‘In a hypothetical situation, If we were to lose our powers, what would we miss most about being Phantom Thieves? Helping people and giving hope, or living an exciting life going to outstanding worlds and fighting monsters?"

Ann’s eyes shot open at the question, and she tried to think of a counter to what he asked, but she really couldn’t. “Yeah… I guess you have a point… Let me ask you… do you think I’m losing my focus?” She didn’t want the answer, but still, if things were to proceed smoothly, she needed to accept her faults.

He looked at her and answered, “Honesty, I don’t think so…”

 _“Whew!”_ she thought to herself.

“But that’s still your question to answer… But still, I think that you haven't been losing your reason to want to fight. If there's anything, you using Phantom Thief work as exercise for your modeling is what it would be. But that just comes with the job. You're not distracted from the main point.” Ren said to her.

Ann smiled back and begrudgingly said, “Thanks Ren…”

He chuckled in response. "Maybe that’s why you were the one I was able to talk to this about. Although, you did really push me there."

Ann smiled at him. “Well, I wasn’t just gonna let you fight this alone Ren.”

"Thanks Ann. Really. I do feel better now that I got all that out." Ren said. “Sorry you had to deal with all my bullshit…” he chuckled.

Ann shook her head in response and said, “It’s not bullshit Ren.”

“I know, I know…” he sighed. “But I just have such a hard time with opening up like that. Makes me feel like I’m a selfish person. Like my stress is less valid than others, so I shouldn’t have the right to put pressure on other people.” he said, shifting his vision to the floor.

“Ren… Look at me” the blonde said with a stern tone. The moment he returned the gaze, she placed her fingertips on both of his cheeks and said, “You’ve done more than enough to earn the right to talk about your worries and hardships. I still don’t know how I’m going to have to repay you for all you’ve done for me.”

Ren said back, “Hm, I appreciate it but you know you don’t have to do-” Before he knew it, his lips collided with Ann’s pointer finger as she hushed him harshly. As she removed it from his lips, he responded, “Noted…”

She let go of his face, and said, “But really Ren, you ought to let your feelings out more, it’s not healthy to keep it all in. You're not a martyr.”

Ren countered, “I know, I know, but I do talk to Dr. Maruki at school whenever I help him with his research.”

Ann gave him a raised brow, “You know you can’t tell him about the Phantom Thief stuff though. That’s something we have to rely on one another for in this group Ren.” she explained. “And I know it’s difficult to open up as the ‘stoic leader', especially when everybody in the group seems so off, but I’m sure they all would be willing to lend an ear.”

Ren only nodded in response. Getting emotional, Ann continued, “And if they really wouldn’t for whatever reason… I will Ren. I promise. And not because I feel that I’d have to, but because I’d want to. You’re just… so important to me.”

Such unexpected, raw emotion rendered both of the teenagers surprised. _“D-did I just say that?! Oh God, he’s gonna catch on… Oh God, Oh God…”_

“ _What... the hell just happened…?”_ Ren thought.

Needless to say, cheeks flushed bright red, and heads turned down to the hotel carpet. Ann was the first to “speak up”, “U-uh… I… um…”

Ren “responded back”, “Uh… yeah…”

After a few quick moments of collecting herself, Ann decided to actually say, “Wow… I got pretty passionate there didn’t-” She was interrupted by a sudden, yet gentle embrace from Ren, who leaned his head against hers. Her first instinct was to push him off, given how unexpected it was, but she knew that that would make everything much more uncomfortable. Instead of that, she returned the embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

Warmth, comfort, security, intimacy. That’s what was felt at this point in time. Romantic? Platonic? Somewhere in the middle? Honestly, it didn’t matter to either of them right now. 

Ren rubbed her back, and softly spoke up, “Hey…”

Ann responded back, “Hm?”

“Thank you.” he said.

After a small chuckle, she had to ask, “What for?”

“You know exactly what. For just being you. For just being a part of my life…” Even Ren had to chuckle at his cheesiness. He could be quite the flirt when he tried, but laying everything out in front of him definitely wasn’t his strong suit. Ann still let him continue though. “Well, I don’t know exactly what to say… But just you being around makes everything better.” He laughed again, not being able to take himself seriously, and Ann giggled back.

“It’s fine Ren. Take your time.”

He shook his head and simply said the first thing that came to mind, “What I’m trying to say is that…” I love you. Nope. No way he’d be so bold. “What you said about me, I feel the exact same way.”

Ann didn’t pick her head up, instead she buried her face into his shoulder more, partly because she didn’t want Ren to see her red flushed cheeks. Ren began to caress the back of her head, fingers intertwined between her long strands of golden hair. Ann chuckled and said, “That means a lot Ren… really it does…”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. After repositioning her head, Ann spoke up, “We’re pretty close right now huh?”

Ren normally would let go and apologize as an impulsive act to respect boundaries, but he was able to see that no boundaries were being disrespected. “Yeah, we are huh?” he finally said back.

Ann sheepishly responded, “I… kinda… like it.”

Ren grinned ear to ear after hearing that. “So do I Ann.” Now it was time to get ballsy. “I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while…”

Ann laughed in response and lifted her head and rested her chin on Ren’s sternum and looked up at him with a cheeky grin. She tried her best to keep a straight face, but his clearly nervous face made her laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Ren playfully asked. Now it’s time to play around a bit.

Ann looked back at him and responded, “Your face. It’s cute from down here.”

Ren’s cheeks flared up slightly, and he responded with, “You trying to tell me that it’s not cute all the time?”

Flustered, Ann shot back with “N-no not at all…”

Ren said back, “Oh really?”

Pulling back to properly face him, arms still around him, Ann said back “Yeah, really. I actually think you’re _really_ cute.”

Ren kept going with, “What a coincidence, because I think that you’re _really ,really_ cute.”

“Well I think that you’re _really, really, really_ cute.” Ann said back.

She wondered how long this would go. “Well I think that you’re drop dead gorgeous.” Wide eyes look back at Ren, with his trademark smug grin. Ann blushed furiously, as Ren continued eyeing her.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. He figured now might be a good time to end it for tonight. Part of him only urged him to, in an attempt to leave Ann wanting more. He slowly pulled back from her, and Ann took the cue, unwrapping her arms. Now separated, Ren spoke up and said, “Well, I think it’s time to get some shut-eye.”

“Yeah…” Ann said with a tinge of disappointment in her tone of voice, which Ren picked up on. Instead of getting up from the bed, he looked at her. “...Ren?” she asked.

He gave a small smile back and said caringly, “You’re not telling me something Ann.”

Ann looked down at the floor and reached over and rubbed her left arm. “Yeah… um… I just… really liked… being so close to you…”

_“Ugh… That sounds so clingy and needy… But he wouldn’t just let me brush it off if I didn’t tell him…”_

Taking the hint, Ren scooted closer to the blonde, and Ann looked back expecting him to laugh at her, but instead she was greeted with a warm smile. “C'mere Ann.” he said, with arms open.

She sunk back into him and she boldly asked, “Can I sleep with you tonight…? Like, next to you on the bed?”

Ren gave a kind chuckle, and said while caressing her hair, “Absolutely.”

The two got comfortable under the covers and Ann nestled her head against Ren’s chest. The two of them chuckled, overcome with joy. After a comfortable silence, Ren said, “Hey.”

“Hm?” Ann asked back.

“How about tomorrow, let's go out. Just the two of us.”

“Like… a date?” Ann asked brazenly. 

“Yeah… exactly.” Ren responded, smiling.

Ann shook her head yes. “Y-yeah… I’d love to Ren.”

Ren grinned widely. “Awesome.” he said softly, caressing her blonde hair.

“Hey Ren?” Ann asked softly.

“Hm?”

“You deserve the world. You really are my light.” Ann said. “Thank you Ren… for everything…”

He gave a small chuckle. “Anything for you Ann… Anything for you…” Ren said before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in weeks, all while he holds his beautiful and caring blonde friend in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried (and hopefully succeeded) in making Ren a more imperfect character, because as the self insert silent protagonist that he is in the game, there wasn't much room to focus on his own personal drama. I know that's the intention, but still, this story was my answer to the question, "How would a real 16/17 year old with his traits really feel in his shoes?" Ann to me felt the most like a real teenager in the game, (and she's best girl ofc) so I think her being the emotional anchor for Ren would work the best. I also like to name chapters based on different songs that I believe relate to the theme of the story. Nutshell by Alice in Chains was probably a bit of an extreme choice here, but it's lyrics remind me a lot of my interpretation of Ren's character. Although, the actual meaning behind the song is way darker and more sad if I'm being honest. Please give it a listen if you have never heard it. It's also performed on their Unplugged album as the first song, and that version is just as good. Switching topics lol, I hope you enjoyed it, and the second chapter is gonna pretty much fluff. It's already outlined and mostly done, but it'll still take some time untill I think it's ready to be posted. And be prepared for more music references haha. Anyway, until next time everyone. Stay safe out there!


	2. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ann allowed Ren to rant about his inner struggles and worries in Hawaii, they promised each other to go on a date. And it's exactly what the two of them need to cool off during an exceedingly challenging time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Anything in bold is spoken in English.  
> Hey all! After more anxiety induced rewrites and edits, I think I got the best I'm gonna get with this chapter. This is definitely much more fluff filled than the first chapter, which I initially didn't really want, but I think it's a comforting and fitting follow up to what I wrote first. This is also mostly dialogue because I have a serious problem with controlling how much characters say to each other haha, but what can I say? I love this ship too much haha. I'm still sorta new to writing stories and fanfics, so I tried not to push my creative brain too far to get something a bit deeper, to the point where it becomes forced and unnatural. The last thing I want to give off is a lack of authenticity in my writing. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the same! 
> 
> Side note: If you wanna test your music knowledge, try and guess all the songs from just the spinets. The songs referenced will be put in the end notes. :)

**In Your Eyes**

“In Your Eyes” is a song by British rock musician Peter Gabriel from his 1986 album _So._

“In your eyes

The light the heat

In your eyes

I am complete

In your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

In your eyes

The resolution of all the fruitless searches

In your eyes

I see the light and the heat

In your eyes

Oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light

The heat I see in your eyes”

  
  


“Ann… Ann…” Ann faintly heard as she was sprawled out on the bed half asleep. She felt a hand shake her shoulder and she turned over to face Ren sitting on the bed, dressed in a navy blue swimsuit, a white tank top, sunglasses over his hair, and brown flip flops.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Ren said, casually shooting her a smile, crossing his legs.

Sitting up and rubbing the grime out of her eyes, smiling, she says, “Mornin’ Ren.” She yawned and asked, “What time is it?” 

Ren pulled out his phone and answered, “Uh.. It’s 10:45.”

“Oh shit… We were supposed to be on the beach almost an hour ago…” Ann said.

“Well, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Ryuji’s has been texting me though to get down on the beach, so we should hurry up. I only woke up about 10 minutes ago.” Ren explained.

“I gotta grab my bikini from my room. I’ll see if my roommate’s back. If not, Makoto can probably help me get a key for my room.” Ann said, standing up and stretching

Ren gave a teasing look to Ann and said, “Oh, so _today_ you can get a key for your room, but last night you just _had_ to come to my room.”

Ann said, “Oh shut it, if I hadn’t come you wouldn’t have had to be able to have such a beautiful girl sleep in your arms.”

“Oh believe me sweetheart, I am certainly _not_ complaining.” Ren said back with a smug expression, now standing up.

Ann looked at him unimpressed. “Save the bad flirting for tonight. Speaking of, how are we gonna sneak away from the group?”

Scratching the back of his head, Ren admitted, “Well… We’ll have to play it by ear I guess. It won’t be much of a problem I imagine.”

Ann gave a small sigh and said, “Fair enough. We are Phantom Thieves after all. I just hope nobody gets any… ideas about us...” 

Ren smiled, and said, “True, although, they'll all probably be too distracted by paradise to notice.”

“I sure hope so... “ Ann said.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Ren said, smiling.

“Wait! I gotta brush my hair before I go out.” Ann cried walking into the bathroom. 

“Ugh… Come on Ann, you’re wasting daylight here.” Ren commented rudely, but jokingly.

“And _you’re_ such a little shit sometimes Ren.” Ann said back annoyed.

“I try.” Ren said as he chuckled.

_Later that day…_

While the boys were playing beach volleyball, Ann and Makoto decided to browse the nearby gift shop. The air conditioned building immediately hit the girls with relief. 

“Wow, it’s quite authentic in here.” Makoto said, scanning the vicinity of the gift shop. Apparel, towels, surfboards, sunscreen, and gift cards were lined desely on the walls and shelves. 

“Yeah, really pretty too. I’ve always been a fan of Hawaiian aesthetics.” Ann said, skimming the far left wall. 

Makoto gave Ann a smile, and asked, “But tell me Ann, do you really have any intention of buying anything? I mean, we’re struggling for cash to begin with.”

“Probably not. Honestly, I kinda just wanted to cool off.” she said back.

“Tell me about it… I felt so gross being so sweaty.” Makoto lamented.

Ann chuckled as she remembered the incident in the Morgana car back when they first entered Futaba’s Palace. “Well, at least we didn’t have the guys ogling us.”

Makoto laughed back, “Yeah, but Ryuji’s too busy gawking at all the native girls here.”

Ann shook her head, “Ugh… well, that’s at least one pair of eyes off us for a few days.”

The two continued chatting about the trip all while enjoying the scenery and A/C. 

Turning back to the exit, Ann said, “I’m gonna go use the bathroom real quick. I should be back in a minute.”

Makoto nodded. “Alright, I’ll wait for you by the entrance, I think we’ve loitered here enough.” she said, chuckling.

“Alright, see you in a few.” Ann said, exiting the shop.

_Minutes later..._

Ann approached the gift shop in the sweltering heat, now only dressed in her bikini and flip flops. In the bathroom, she chose to pack her denim shorts and crop top in her backpack, due to the sweltering heat.

Makoto stood there in her white bikini, with some sort of cloth over her shoulder. She must've bought something from the shop after all.

“Whatcha got there?” Ann asked.

Makoto looked up, slightly surprised. “Oh, this?” She pulled it out and revealed it to be a light blue shirt with a Hawaiian design on it, that was a size too big for herself it seemed. “I decided I should get my sister a gift.” she explained. “She’s pretty lucky. Since I’ve been here twice, she gets _two_ Hawaii souvenirs.” she chuckled.

Ann said back, “Oh that’s nice of you.” She thought about anyone she should get a gift for then. “I should probably get Shiho something now that I think about it…” Then another thought hit her. “Oh! I should get something for him too…” she blurted out.

“For... who?” An inquisitive Makoto asked. 

_“...Well shit.”_ Ann thought quietly to herself. “F-for my dad! And now that I think about it, I’d have to get something for my mom too!”

Makoto picked up on the stutter in her voice, but decided on not pressing any further, correctly assuming that “him” was actually Ren. With them being so close, and especially since they both came down with each other late this morning, it wasn’t all that difficult for her to pick up on the hints. “Y-yeah, that makes sense.” she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. 

Truth be told, ever since joining the group, she noticed the chemistry between Ren and Ann, and figured them getting together seemed inevitable. A big part of her though, hoped she was wrong, given her feelings about him. Most of that however was effectively thrown out the window when she noticed how clearly uncomfortable he was while he was posing as her boyfriend. She was almost surprised that Eiko and Tsukasa didn’t notice how much they were really faking it. Although, it’s not like they were the most observable people.

“I’m gonna head back.” Makoto said. In an attempt to lighten the mood she continued with, “Gotta be sure that Ryuji isn’t unsuccessfully hitting on passersby.”

Ann chuckled at the comment. “Too true… Well, I’ll be back soon probably.”

“Gotcha.” Makoto said, turning back towards the beach. 

_“They’ll be great together… I’m sure…”_ she thought solemnly to herself. She was snapped out of her train of thought however by the image of Ren, far to her left, sunglasses on, walking toward the gift shop. Makoto thought about calling his name, but decided against it, understanding his goal of wanting to be not seen.

Still, the image of the cool and composed leader anxiously trying to be inconspicuous was humorous to her. “Hm.” she chuckled. _“Well, I’m the last one to judge.”_ she thought to herself, remembering her attempts of spying on him only around 2-3 months ago, as she continued on her way.

_15 minutes later…_

“Thanks for shopping with us!” the kind cashier said in Japanese without perfect enunciation, which made Ann giggle.

“ **No problem!”** she said back as she exited the shop, leaving the young girl surprised.

Once outside, she zipped up the Waikiki beach hoodie she bought for Shiho and the gift for Ren tonight in her bag. She pulled out her phone and saw the time as 11:37 A.M., which was 4:37 P.M. in Hawaii. _“Damn… it’s getting late...”_

“Hey there.” she suddenly heard from right behind her, while feeling a tap on her shoulder.

“AH!” she jumped, swinging her body around to see Ren, laughing.

“You!” she yelled, slapping her hand on his shoulder, pushing him slightly.

“Ow! Jeez, relax, I only wanted to startle you…” he said playfully, still giggling.

“Oh really? You sure you weren’t trying to give me a heart attack, you asshole?” she countered.

Ren stuck his hands in his pockets, and leaned on the wall of the shop. “If I was, I doubt I’d try in broad daylight in Hawaii.” he said casually, which irritated Ann even more. “Don’t need any more charges on my criminal record.”

She shook her head. “Ugh, sometimes you make me think you deserve that record in the first place…” she stated, half jokingly, half annoyed.

“Ooh…” Ren emoted overdramatically, pointing to his chest. “Gonna need some open heart surgery from that one, because that _stung_.” 

“Oh please…” Ann said, arms crossed, eyes rolling. “I’ll get you back for that.”

“Doubt it…” Ren stated, stretching his arms above his head. “I was hiding back there for a good 5 minutes waiting for you to come out. When I came here, I saw you shopping in the shop. Figured I'd give you a surprise hello.” he explained.

“Lord almighty… what am I gonna do with you?” she shook her head.

He chuckled at her joke. “That’s your question to answer. Regardless, shall we be on our way, _milady_?”

“Once the bad flirting is over, sure.” she said with a smug look on her face. 

Ren began to walk, and Ann followed, parallel to him. “So, how’d you sneak away from the others?” she asked, with her jovial attitude returning.

“Well… all I’ll say is that I managed to get them to… argue…” he said.

“Oh my God… what did you do to the poor souls?” Ann jokingly questioned, now turning around and walking parallel to Ren.

“You’d be surprised about how passionate an artist can get about his lobsters…” he said grinning. He turned his head over to her and said, “I’ll leave the rest to your own interpretation.”

Ann laughed at the images that produced in her mind. She gave Ren a slight punch to the arm and said, “You’re the man!”

“Hardly… It’s probably only a matter of time until they notice, but I think we should go farther away from the hotel, so they don’t see us together.” he suggested. 

Ann looked at him from the side, “You mean where all the Americans are? Where two Asian teenagers would stand out the most? And the place where Ryuji would try to pick up chicks?”

Ren laughed when we remembered what Yusuke told him earlier, and about how badly Ryuji screwed up last night hitting on the Americans. “Believe me, I think that they’d stay _far far_ from the Americans away after last night.” 

“You’ve gotta be joking right?” Ann said giggling, “That bad, huh?”

“Eh, Ryuji’ll find someone someday. But I think he’ll be the one being hit on, because it isn’t exactly his strong suit” Ren said laughing. “Alright, I got an idea of where we can go first.”

“You’re the leader!” Ann said enthusiastically.

_Later..._

After finishing a delicious shrimp snack, and seeing just how far the Phantom Thieves name has traveled from Japan, Ren and Ann took a walk down to the shore and dipped their toes into the beautiful Pacific Ocean. 

“Hmmm… Now _that’s_ what I’m fuckin’ talking about.” Ren said, stepping into the water feeling instant satisfaction. 

“Tell me about it… I’ve been sweating like crazy all day.” Ann complained. 

Ren playfully remarked to her, “Oh please, what’s a little sweat gonna do? Only save you from passing out?”

Ann shot back a look and said, “It’s still gross and sticky, and not to mention it smells too.” 

“Let’s take a swim then, make you feel a lot better.” Ren suggested, signaling towards the water.

“We just ate though… And what if one of us gets cramps?” Ann asked, concerned.

“We’ll be _fine_. Come on, let’s enjoy the time we got.” Ren reassured, with a slightly joking tone.

Ann sighed, and said, “Fine, but I gotta go put my bag in the cubbies back there. You can go on ahead.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it, I’ll wait for you.” he said.

“Thanks.” Ann responded, smiling.

As she turned back to put her bag back, Ren couldn’t help, but take in the pleasant sight of Ann’s… backside. Ren figured it wasn’t really that wrong of him to ogle her as much since they were just a hair away from being a thing. 

“I sure am grateful that my glasses are fake…” he said aloud to himself.

_Soon after..._

As soon as the two stepped into the refreshing water, Ann mentioned, “Just so you know, I’m trying _not_ to get my hair wet. So don’t even _try_ to dunk me under the water.”

Ren said back, “Aww, that’s a shame, I _was_ getting ideas about doing just that.”

As the water reached halfway through, Ann held her pigtails above the water. “Oh boo hoo, poor Ren.”

“Poor me?” Ren asked, now nearly fully submerged, “You’re the one who can’t go deeper than your diaphragm.”

“Yeah, well, it’s still enough for me.” she said, now slightly annoyed.

" _Sure_ it is...” Ren commented before diving under the water. He sprang back up, and ruffed up his hair, “Still, high tide is gonna come soon I think, you might wanna be careful.”

“I think I’ll manage.” she said now even more annoyed.

“So, so negative.” Ren said under his breath.

The high tide seemed to come sooner than Ren thought. The waves got progressively larger, and some even knocked him down, making Ann slightly worried for her own sake.

“Ahhh!” she screamed as a wave hit her and splashed up her body which resulted in goosebumps.

Ren giggled at her misfortune, and said, “It’ll feel wayyy less cold if you just go under.”

“Shut it!” she said. “It’s fine.”

_“Jeez, she is really annoyed for some reason.”_ Ren thought to himself. _“I need some way to break the tension, but she’s so freakin' stubborn to get in the water…”_ Suddenly an idea hit him, but not before another wave sent him under, all while Ann screamed at the water hitting her chest, causing her to stumble back.

Ren emerged right in front of Ann, who was now facing the land. He memorized the wave pattern and knew exactly what was coming… _“It’s showtime…”_

“Hey Ren, can we get out now? I think I’m just about done here.” Ann asked kindly.

He smiled and responded with, “Oh come on… You can’t take a swim in the ocean without going fully under…” He eyed just behind Ann, who was now faced towards him, away from the waves.

“Ugh, come on Ren, it’s not gonna happen.” She said, back to being annoyed. 

Ren smugly grinned back at her, fully aware of what was coming. “Hm… Well, you might just wanna rethink that…” he said, signaling behind her.

“What do you-” Then the realization suddenly hit her, as she turned around, a large wave came crashing down on the two of them.

Reemerging from the water, Ren began laughing hysterically as Ann came up from the water, soaking wet, hair undone, and in her face. He braced himself for a scolding unlike anything he’s heard from her yet. _“I’m in some deep shit now…”_

After the shock wore off, she looked right at Ren laughing at her. “Pays to live by the coastline. You’re able to read the waves, hehe.” he commented smugly.

And to his surprise, she began to smile, then giggle, then a full on laugh came from her, with probably the biggest sense of relief Ren had felt in a while.

“There ya go! Does it feel better now?” Ren asked, approaching her.

Still laughing, Ann responded, “Alright… I’ll admit… You got me there… haha.” She reached over her head to fix her hair. “But… Oh shit… my hair ties!” 

“Shit…” Ren said, as he turned around began to search for them. 

Ann walked towards him and said, “Don’t worry about it Ren.”

Ren turned back and rubbed the back of his neck, and said, “Sorry, didn’t think it would be that strong of a wave.”

_“I could just give him the chew out of his life… But it was pretty funny…”_

“No, it’s fine. I have plenty more in the bag.” she said back, making Ren relieved.

Ren observed how she looked and commented, “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re really good-looking with your hair down. Beautiful, even.”

Ann looked back at him and smiled. “Well, then I’ll wear it down for the rest of the day for you.” she said, with a slight blush. 

Ren, still taking in the sight of her bikini body, now soaking wet, with her long blonde hair cascading down responded with, “Thanks…”

Ann noticed where his eyes wandered, and heard the distraction in his voice, said, “Hey, aren’t you staring a little _too_ much?” 

Ren was then snapped out of his trance, as Ann began to walk out of the water, ringing out her hair.

“You’ve seen me in this before haven't you?” she asked, turning back to him, and trodding backwards.

He daringly responded with, “Yeah, well, not with your hair down like this, and not _soaking wet_ like you are now.”

Ann approached him with a embarrassed smile and shoved him back into the clear blue water, and said, “Such a perv, you…”

Getting up Ren said, “I mean, who wouldn’t be seeing _you_ in a swimsuit?” 

Ann turned her head to his. “Still, for such an inconspicuous guy, you’re _so_ not subtle when it comes to stuff like this.” 

“Oh and _you_ are?” Ren asked.

She shot him another embarrassed smile. “A helluva lot more than you. It’s not like I don’t have my own… ideas… about you...” she alluded.

“Oh really?” Ren asked. “Well then, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” he said pompous, which Ann chuckled at. “No need to rush things though.” he said, winking at her, which she rolled her eyes at.

_Soon after..._

As the two are drying off their bodies on the top of the beach, the pair decides to take a look at the now setting sun. “Wow… it got late pretty fast huh?” Ann asked aloud.

Ren, ruffling his hair with his towel said, “Well, it’s only around 5:30, we still got an hour and a half.” 

“True, but still, we’re all at least 16. I think that giving us a 7 P.M. curfew is too strict.” she complained.

“You know Shujin, they either take extreme precautions to ensure nothing bad happens, or just cover it up if it ever does…” Ren pointed out. “And if a kid goes missing in a foreign country, then that’s just bad publicity, since that’s what they prioritize above all.”

“Man I can’t wait to graduate…” Ann said, putting her towel back in her bag. “Although I suppose I can’t complain about _everything_. A free Hawaii trip is pretty amazing after all.”

Ren shrugged his shoulders. “True enough I guess. But still, every good thing they give us comes with an asterisk next to it.” he said, handing Ann his towel. “Even still, let’s enjoy the time we have together.” he said smiling.

“Alright, let’s keep going.” Ann said, swinging her back over her shoulder. “I heard there’s a music group playing near the restaurant. I really don’t wanna miss them!” she said enthusiastically. 

Ren chuckled at her excitement. “I’m guessing Hawaiian music?” 

“I don’t think so. They’re an acoustic band, not like the chanting of transitional Hawaiian music. It’ll mostly be English stuff I imagine.” Ann said.

“Well, it’s definitely a rare opportunity to see an English group without having to stake outside an arena for a night.” Ren said. “And I do enjoy English music, I just don’t know a lot of it.” he said, now following Ann.

_Later…_

As the two teenagers were chatting with each other, taking in the incredible Hawaiian skyline, Ren turned to Ann and said, “Hey, I know this is a bit out of nowhere… But I’m sorry if I’m being kinda obnoxious today…”

Ann looked back to him and smiled. “Oh come on Ren, you know I like it when you get like that.”

“I know, I know, but still, I kinda feel I went overboard today.” he explained. 

“Well, you’re giddy, and just got a lot off your chest last night. Most people would be pretty all over the place.” Ann said

“Well, as long as it doesn’t bother you then…” Ren said.

“Trust me Ren, it doesn’t” she assured him. "It's endearing because I know you don't do it to hurt anyone." 

“Good.” he said smiling at her. “And once again, thanks for listening to me last night.”

“Of course…”

“No, I really really mean it.” he said. “I honestly think now, that without you, I wouldn’t have been able to deal with it.” he said smiling at her. “You’re an amazing person to lean on Ann.”

She once again smiled at his kindness. “Thanks Ren…” she said, now inching closer towards him in an attempt to show him affection.

“Amamiya-kun?” both of the teens heard behind them, prompting them to turn around. 

“Hifumi-chan?” Ren asked, seeing Hifumi Togo in front of him. She was wearing a deep navy blue bikini top, with vertical stripes and a skirt of the same color, with one vertical whip strip across the waist. “You’re in Hawaii too?”

Hifumi, responded, “Oh yes, our flight was redirected here due to a thunderstorm. We were going to go to Los Angeles initially.”

Ren internally slapped himself in the forehead, “Oh yeah… You go to the same school as our friend who’s also here.”

“I see.” she said smiling. She then turned to Ann, and said, “Oh! I’m sorry, I’m Hifumi Togo. I’m a friend of Amamiya-kun. We play shogi together.”

“Oh, hi, I’m Ann Takamaki.” she said waving. “I’m Ren’s classmate and friend.” 

Hit with some slight discouragement seeing Ren and Ann so close together, Hifumi said, “Well, it was nice seeing you Amamiya-kun, and it was nice to meet you Takamaki-san! I should get going now.”

Ren smiled in response, “Nice seeing you too.”

Ann waved goodbye as Hifumi walked away. “Good to meet you!”

Following her departure, Ann turned slightly to Ren’s face and gave a teasing look. “Shogi friend huh? Hifumi-chan?”

“Hey now, if it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t have been able to find the strategy to get Ryuji out of the quicksand after he fell in... the second time.” Ren defended playfully. 

Ann gave him a light shove, “Uh-huh. It just _so happens_ that the person who taught you all these brilliant ‘pro strats’ as Futaba and Ryuji call them, was a really pretty girl the same age as you.”

Ren smiled back at her and said, “Oh please Ann, I guess I’m just _that_ much of a chick magnet...” Ann rolled her eyes at his playful arrogance. “...Which should make _you_ …” Before she knew it, his fingers intertwined around hers. “...feel extra special.”

Ann’s face erupted in a flash of red as she turned her head the other way to hide her blushing. Ren giggled at it and said, “Awww, is somebody shy?”

“Shut it you…” she said.

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Ren said as Ann began to lead towards their destination.

“Come on, let’s go, there’s not much time left.” she said, gripping his hand lightly.

The walk there was gorgeous to say the least. The sun was setting even deeper now, and the orange glow of the sunset over a clear horizon of seemingly endless ocean was a once in a lifetime view that both teens took in as much as possible.

_At the performance…_

The sound of soft acoustic chords and melodies soon enveloped the couple as they walked into the musical territory. A small deck elevated two acoustic guitarists with a local male singer at the microphone with a relaxing voice was up on the top of the beach with a local outdoor restaurant to the left of the stage.

Truth be told, it wasn’t much. Not many chairs were issued, and they were all taken by locals and tourists alike. Ann was left slightly disappointed by that, yet there were some empty benches to the right of the stage. The nearby area wasn’t very crowded, so the two didn’t feel much rush to get a seat. Instead they approached an open special drink stand nearby. 

**_“_ ** **_Once upon a time_ **

**_Once when you were mine_ **

**_I remember skies_ **

**_Reflected_ _in your eyes...”_ **

Overhearing the lyrics in line, Ann caught the lyrics and said to Ren, “Oh! I know this one! My dad used to play it in the car all the time!”

**_“I wonder where you are_ **

**_I wonder if you think about me_ **

**_Once upon a time_ **

**_In your wildest dreams...”_ **

Ren listened more intently, but was unable to recognize the song. He shook his head and admitted, “I… don’t know this one, sorry…”

“It’s such a classic though Ren!” she scolded half jokingly. 

“Oh, okay Miss Foreigner, like I should know all the classic American music.” he mocked.

Ann giggled and said, “It’s not even an American song dummy.”

“Well that just proves my point even more doesn’t it dummy?” he said flicking her forehead.

Ann would’ve flicked him right back, but their turn to order drinks was up. 

**“Hello!”** Ann greeted the young local. The stand owner was in her late 50’s it seemed and was clearly an indigenous Hawaiian. 

**“Hi there! What would you like?”** she asked.

Ann turned to Ren and he responded, “Uhh, I’m feeling kinda basic tonight so I guess just a Shirley Temple or something…”

“Yeah… not gonna happen.” Ann said straight out. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you something good. We are in Hawaii after all.” she said smiling at him.

“Alright then.” he said back.

**“Can we get two Blue Hawaiian Mocktails please?”** she asked the waiter, in a well enunciated American accent.

**“Yep! Just give me one second.”** she responded, kneeling down to get ingredients for their drinks.

**“Thanks!”** Ann said.

Ren looked over at Ann, and said playfully, “I’ll throw you in with the sharks if this drink is ass.”

Ann laughed at his morbid joke, “ _You’re_ an ass. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about here.”

“Alrighty then, but still…” he alluded humorously.

Ann shook her head giggling as she heard the audience applaud the musicians after finishing the song. Immediately after the song concluded, the guitarists played the opening chords of another song she recognized.

She turned to Ren, and asked, “You know this one?”

**_“There must be some kind of way outta here_ **

**_Said the joker to the thief_ **

**_There's too much confusion_ **

**_I can't get no relief”_ **

To Ann’s slight disappointment he once again shook his head, “Sorry, not this one too.”

“Well, they’re bound to play a song you know…” she said slightly non confidently. “Sorry I dragged you to a concert that you don’t know the music to.” 

Ren shook his head, “Oh, don’t worry about it. Even if I don’t understand all of it, or recognize it, I still enjoy it. I do like a good acoustic guitar.”

Ann smiled at his reassuring words. “I’m glad.” she said, once again inching closer to him. “If only you knew the words to it though… It reminds me of you if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, is it a cheesy love song?” Ren asked playfully.

Ann rolled her eyes, “No, but you’d know what I mean if you heard it. I’ll send you some translated lyrics later…”

Finishing off the drinks, the owner signaled the pair over and said, **“Here ya go. That’ll be 19.91$.”**

Before Ann could get money out of her bag, Ren was already handing the necessary amount to the woman. “Wait, Ren-” she said before Ren shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” he said nonchalantly, shooting her a winning smile.

“But-” she tried to say before getting interrupted by the owner. **“Let me tell you something sweetheart…”** she said, taking the money from Ren’s hand and sliding the drinks toward them. **“He’s a keeper, I can already tell. Those kinds of boyfriends don’t come around often.”** she smiled at Ann. 

Ann took her drink from the countertop, blushing, and said to her humbly, **“Thank you… I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for the drinks…”**

**“Of course.”** the kind woman said.

Walking away, Ren turned to Ann and asked, “What are you blushing so much for?” 

“Here… let’s sit down at that bench… I’ll tell you in a bit.” Ann said, nodding her head to an empty bench looking out to the sunset near the stage.

The two sat down on a bench, hands still interlaced, looking out towards the stunning horizon, enjoying their drinks, listening to music.

As the song ended, the young pair applauded, eagerly awaiting the next song. 

**_“She packed my bags last night pre-flight…”_ **

Ren smiled as he nugged Ann to the side. “Here’s one I know!” 

Ann, just as excited, responded, “You better have, or else I would’ve thrown _you_ in with the sharks.”

**_“Zero hour nine AM_ **

**_And I’m gonna be high as a kite by then...”’_ **

Memories flood Ann’s mind after hearing a nostalgic song. She remembers her best friend Shiho’s mother calling it her favorite English song, and telling stories about how she would sing it to her as a lullaby. Ann couldn’t help but feel melancholic, as if not for Kamoshida, Shiho would be with her in paradise. Of course, she loved spending time with Ren, but Shiho held another place in her heart, different from him.

**_“And I think it's gonna be a long long time_ **

**_'Till touchdown brings me round again to find_ **

**_I'm not the man they think I am at home…”_ **

“Hey, you good?” Ren asked quietly, noticing Ann’s mood.

She turned to him and said, “Yeah, it’s just that this song always reminds me of Shiho is all.”

"Mhm…" Ren responded.

“Her mom just said once that she sang…” she stopped. “You know what… it doesn’t matter…” 

“You sure…?” Ren asked, perplexed. 

“Yeah… I mean, I really wish she was here… She really was looking forward to this… But now she's back at home in an unfamiliar place…” she sighed. "She's doing well and all, but still, it's so frustrating that it's like this now just because of what one horrible person wanted…"

“Yeah… it does really suck how much of this revolved around just _one_ fucking prick. I’m really sorry about that Ann.”

"Come on Ren, you were the one who helped me out with that whole situation… But still… I’ve definitely grown from it. The person you’re with right now is a totally different one from April. I’m sure Shiho is too… Although I do really wish she were here…”

She turned her head to him and said, “But… I’ve made a lot of friends since then, family even… and I have you too Ren… And yes, it's a stressful time in my life, I still don't think I felt like it had a purpose until you came around. And in that regard, this might just be the happiest I've ever been…"

Ren gave a warm smile. “I’m happy that you’re happy… And you being here with me tonight… really makes it a hundred times more special…” he said, holding her hand a little tighter. "And I mean it. Seriously." he said softly, looking into her eyes.

**_“And I think it's gonna be a long long time_ **

**_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_ **

**_And I think it's gonna be a long long time”_ **

The song concluded with an even more pleased response from the audience. As Ren and Ann finished off their drinks, they set the empty solo cups to the right on Ren.

**“Alright, alright…”** the singer said, holding his hand up. **“This next one is a bit bittersweet, but it’s one of our personal favorites. And, relatable for me as well. Just make sure to hold your lovers a little tighter for this one too.”**

Those words got a response out of the two teens, looking at each other, before they smiled at each other and scooted ever so slightly closer to each other.

“I wonder what they’re gonna play.” Ann said.

“I hope it’s something I know.” Ren said. “I doubt it, but I still think I’ll enjoy it.”

The chords began, and Ren’s ears perked, recognizing it.

**_“It’s been seven hours and fifteen days_ **

**_Since you took your love away_ **

**_I go out all night and sleep all day_ **

**_Since you took your love away…”_ **

Ann said, “I don’t know this one but it’s really beautiful…” Suddenly, she felt Ren’s arm wrap around her upper back, pulling her closer. She looked his way, surprised, and was met with a warm smile. 

“I know it…” Ren said softly. “I really love this song.” 

Ann’s face lit up after hearing that a song Ren loved was being played. “Good…” she said, as she leaned against him lightly.

**_“It's been so lonely without you here_ **

**_Like a bird without a song_ **

**_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_ **

**_Tell me where did I go wrong_ **

**_I can put my arms around any girl I choose_ **

**_But it just reminds me of you_ **

**_I went to the doctor and guess what it told me_ **

**_He said, boy, you better try to have fun no matter what you do_ **

**_But he's a fool_ **

**_'_** **_Cause nothing compares_ **

**_Nothing compares to you…”_ **

“Bit of a downer don’t you think?” Ann quipped. 

Ren smiled and said, “True, but it just struck a chord with me so much when I first heard it."

**_“All the flowers that you planted, mama_ **

**_In_ ** **_your backyard_ **

**_All died when you went away_ **

**_And I know living with me baby is sometimes hard_ **

**_But I'm willing to give it another try_ **

**_'Cause nothing compares_ **

**_Nothing compares to you_ **

**_Nothing compares_ **

**_Nothing compares to you_ **

**_To you”_ **

The song finished, which led to the crowd’s loudest applause yet, as the group thanked the audience, grabbing the equipment. Ren and Ann were among the loudest.

“That was fantastic!” Ann said. 

“Yeah, it really was. The version I listen to is an acoustic cover by an American singer. He had such a fucking amazing voice.” Ren explained. “I don’t listen to too much American music or singers, but I could tell he was gifted. He had a real brutal edge to his voice, but it was so powerful and distinct.”

“You’re gonna have to send me that later. I might know him. I’d love to see you sing though Ren...” Ann said. 

Ren shook his head, chuckling. “I’m no singer, but I might give it a shot for you. But don't expect much.”

“I mean you have such a great talking voice. I’m sure if you searched for it, your singing voice would be really special.” Ann said, smiling.

“Thanks Ann.” he said before hesitating, feeling slightly guilty. “Hey… I’m sorry, that we weren’t able to see the full-” Ren said before Ann pounced on him in an embrace.

“Ren… that was perfect.” she said, grinning. “Don’t apologize.”

Ren slowly embraced her right back and said, “Well then, I’m happy that you got to see them.”

Ann pulled back and stared into his silver eyes. “And _I’m_ happy to have you here with me.”

Ren smiled, and took hold of both of her hands. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Ann said, “Oh! I almost forgot!.” 

She bent over to grab her bag, as Ren looked over. “Don’t look!” she said. “Put your hands out, palms open!”

Ren turned his head the other way, and shut his eyes tight, and opened up his hands. "Alright, alright.”

She reached in the bag to grab the gift she bought from the gift shop earlier. Putting it in the palms of his hands, she said, “Okay, open up!”

Ren opened his eyes to see twin bobble heads holding hands. One with a multicolored bikini with big blonde pigtails, and one with a dark-colored swimsuit and messy black hair. He picked it up and examined it more.

“D-do, you like it?” she asked with no response as Ren continued examining it. “...I-I um… thought it looked a lot like us and thought it was cute is all…”

Ren looked towards her, and gave her a humongous grin before tightly embracing her, caressing her hair. “I love it Ann. Thank you so much.”

Ann, hugging him right back tighter said, “Perfect… I was kinda worried that you’d think it was too cheesy.”

Pulling back, Ren gave a playful expression, “Um, hello? You think _I’d_ not apprentice something cheesy? Let alone from _you_?”

Ann gave him a slight shove, “Oh come on. I was anxious, okay?”

“Nah, I totally get you.” Ren responded kindly. “But damn… what should I get you?”

Ann put her finger to his lips. “Uh-uh. You’re not getting me a damn thing.” She leaned ever so slightly towards him. “Because _you_ are all I need. You’ve given me _more_ than enough”

Ren gave a smug smile as she removed her finger. “Now _that’s_ cheesy…”

Ann rolled her eyes. “You just can’t let me win, can you?”

“Never.” he responded bluntly.

The two shared a laugh before Ren asked, “Hey, what was that thing you were blushing about earlier? You still haven’t told me.”

Ann once again blushed, turning away from Ren, smiling. “Oh come on… You can tell me Ann.”

She slowly looked back and said, “Well… it’s just that… the lady who owned the drink stand…” she hesitated.

“Yeah…?” Ren asked.

“...It was that she called you… um…” she hesitated once again.

Trying to break the tension, Ren joked, “What…? A… racial slur?”

Ann giggled at his joke. “No, no. She called you, my… my… boyfriend…” she said, blushing furiously. 

Ren chuckled and grinned at her, now blushing slightly himself.

“I guess… I just never thought about it until now I guess…” she said, shyly. “And I mean… we still aren’t _technically_ a couple, so…”

Ren, still smiling and slightly blushing now said, “Well… that’s _technically_ true. But… I mean… would you say no if I asked?”

Ann turned to Ren again and obviously asked, “Asked what?”

Ren chuckled. “If I asked you if you wanted to be… my… girlfriend…”

Ann’s body felt like it was melting. The boy, no, the man that helped her with so much, and pretty much turned her entire life around, and who supported her through the most challenging time in her life yet, and who happened to be _quite_ attractive to her, was asking her if she wanted to be with him. To be his _girlfriend._

Her flustered mind could only come up with, “Well… then… ask me more clearly dammit!”

Ren laughed once again. He held one of her hands, and gently cupped her cheek with the other. “Ann, would you like to be my girlfriend?” he asked. A dry, yet straightforward way to ask. 

Ann’s head slowly began to nod up and down, as she answered the response many straight males fear around the world. “Y-yes… Yes, I do… I’d love to be your girlfriend Ren... I’d want… absolutely nothing more...“ 

Ren’s body felt like it was melting. The girl, no, the woman that gave him a chance when no one else would, and the one who let him be himself around her, the one who kept on pushing him when all seemed hopeless and pointless, and who happened to be one of the most beautiful women he’s ever laid his eyes upon, just became his girlfriend, and he became her boyfriend. Her _boyfriend._

Ren couldn’t help but just stare at her, smiling and blushing. Ann giggled at him. Seeing him all flustered and speechless was adorable, considering how confident he typically came across. A dork? Yes, but self-aware and confident all the same.

She cupped his cheek with her hand. “Ren? Hellooo?” she asked playfully. 

In response, Ren slowly pulled her into another embrace. This time, tighter, more intense, as his face sank into the top of her head. She returned it lovingly, sinking into his collarbone. He brushed her hair with his fingers, as she rubbed his well defined back muscles. They stayed like this for a moment, until Ann felt Ren holding her head closer to him. She wasn't fazed. The closer to him the better. Suddenly, she felt a quick, yet gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

She snuggled closer to him, now feeling the happiest she’s felt in a long time in this moment. Ren repositioned his head, to be sideways on the top of hers, now looking out towards the beautiful sunset. 

She pulled back after a moment, and with Ren now facing her once again, placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek. She looked back to see him, softly smiling right into her eyes, and happily chuckled at her display of affection. And she giggled happily at his. They both slowly approached each other's faces, touching their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes.

“So, as first dates go, how’d I do?” Ren asked.

“Perfectly.” Ann whispered. “Absolutely perfectly.”

“Does that earn me permission for a _proper_ kiss then?” he asked playfully.

She giggled. “Like you even needed permission in the first place.”

“Just being polite.” Ren said playfully, before slowly and gently placing his lips on hers. 

The kiss didn’t last long, but it felt perfect to the both of them. Having so little experience in relationships, they both didn’t really know what makes a “good” kiss, but it didn’t matter to them. Just being able to share a kiss with each other was plenty for the both of them. 

A moment after pulling back, Ren said, “So… Am I a good kisser or what?” 

Ann shook her head, “Even now, still cocky…”

“Absolutely.” Ren responded. “But I know you wouldn’t have it any other way…”

Ann giggled. “Sure wouldn’t.”

As the two looked into each other’s eyes, a bright light shined in their eyes, both making them turn their heads towards the horizon, to see the deepest part of a sunset. 

“Wow… we got so distracted we missed the sunset.” Ann said. She pulled out her phone to check the time and see it was 6:37 PM. “It’s getting late… we should get going... but…”

She turned back towards the horizon, parallel to Ren, and looked over at him, waiting for her to finish her thought. She slowly began to lean on his shoulder and said, “I’d rather spend it here.... With you…. For just a little longer.”

Ren wrapped his arm around her torso, pulling her closer to him. “Yeah… let’s. For just a little longer…”

As they sat in comfort, watching the sun disappear as the beautiful clear Hawaiian night sky, Ren turned his head to Ann and said, “Hey.”

She looked right back up at him and asked, “Mhm?”

“I love you, Ann.” he said looking into her eyes.

Ann giggled in response, before reaching over and grabbing hold of his free hand, interlocking her fingers in between his, and said looking into his eyes. “I love you too, Ren.”

They leaned on each other for a while longer as the twilight overtook the sky, being eternally grateful for each other, because they both understood then that they needed each other more than anything. And all in paradise too. How about that for a first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on my first fic on AO3! Probably a bit long for a one-off self contained story, but as I said, I'm not trying to stress myself out too much. I think that I went a bit overboard with all the dialogue, but I also think that these two characters would be very quippy to each other, so it's fitting. But I do have to work on streamlining and trimming the fat for my future fics. Another thing I didn't notice until after I finished it was the scene with Makoto, so I just want to make clear that it wasn't to shit on her character or anything haha. That was to just add a bit of depth to another character, because let's be honest, every girl in P5 has a thing for Joker haha. Makoto is actually one of my favorite characters, and ShuMako is a really good ship, but I still prefer Ann of course. Still, I hope you look forward to more of my stuff! I got some idea up my sleeve for the next few fics, and I'll get to work on that when I feel ready! I don't know how long that will be, but it's not like I have much to do during lockdown haha, so it might be sooner than later.  
> Anyway, stay safe everyone! Until next time!
> 
> Songs referenced for those who are interested:  
> “Nutshell” by Alice in Chains  
> “In Your Eyes” by Peter Gabriel  
> “Your Wildest Dreams” by The Moody Blues  
> “All Along the Watchtower” by Jimi Hendrix (Originally by Bob Dylan)  
> “Rocket Man” by Elton John  
> “Nothing Compares 2 U” by Chris Cornell (Originally by The Family and Prince)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried (and hopefully succeeded) in making Ren a more imperfect character, because as the self insert silent protagonist that he is in the game, there wasn't much room to focus on his own personal drama. I know that's the intention, but still, this story was my answer to the question, "How would a real 16/17 year old with his traits really feel in his shoes?" Ann to me felt the most like a real teenager in the game, (and she's best girl ofc) so I think her being the emotional anchor for Ren would work the best. I also like to name chapters based on different songs that I believe relate to the theme of the story. Nutshell by Alice in Chains was probably a bit of an extreme choice here, but it's lyrics remind me a lot of my interpretation of Ren's character. Although, the actual meaning behind the song is way darker and more sad if I'm being honest. Please give it a listen if you have never heard it. It's also performed on their Unplugged album as the first song, and that version is just as good. Switching topics lol, I hope you enjoyed it, and the second chapter is gonna pretty much fluff. It's already outlined and mostly done, but it'll still take some time untill I think it's ready to be posted. And be prepared for more music references haha. Anyway, until next time everyone. Stay safe out there!


End file.
